


BLM

by carolina_beckerj, dwalk1_2002



Series: BLM-NY Seattle [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The InBetween (TV 2019)
Genre: All Lives Matter, BLM, Black Lives Matter, Blue lives matter, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, F/F, F/M, Friendship, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love and Understanding, M/M, Social Activism, Social Justice, being woke, learning new things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: The usual weak and very lame rebuttal to Black Lives Matter iseither "ALL Lives Matter" or "Blue Lives Matter"...Blue Lives (lawenforcements') necks aren't kneeled on for nearly 9 minutes, andALL Lives are shot down in the streets (in the words of Dave Chappelle)"like hotcakes"...BLUE Lives And ALL Lives aren't targeted by Karensfor simply performing everyday human tasks '911, yes..there's a Blackman here and he's drinking water in a very threatening manner...noyou heard me correctly: HE'S DRINKING WATER!'
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Kathleen "Kat" Noonan/Damian Asante, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Tasha Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: BLM-NY Seattle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001040
Comments: 33
Kudos: 30





	1. Educating Lucas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts).



> I've borrowed LEON HENDRIX from julrenda's Tables Turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿O; ya despierto, Don?: you're awake Master (NOT in as in slave-master)  
> ¿Tiene hambre mi Señor? : are you hungry Sir?

Sullivan and Andy bask in the afterglow of some very energetic and satisfying sex (as always he wrested three orgasms  
from her, and she actually purrs (😺!), snuggled by his side,. "NO; don't answer it!" she pouts when her lover reaches for  
his ringing phone (he can tell by the ringtone-'Advance Australia Fair'): "WHAT Man!?" he jokes.

"SULLLY! I FUCKED UP BAD, MAN...real, real bad!"

Sullivan sits up quickly, tweaking his hip and alarming Andy. "What did you do!?"

" _VIC_!", Ripley wailed. "Ahhh, look...don't get pissed off-you _know me_..."

Warningly, Robert says "Luke!"

"Ok, ok...she's putting on her clothes, gearing up to attend a Black Lives Matter rally...and fucking drongo that I am, I  
said...FUCK!...that ALL lives matter..."

"Ohhh...yeah...you kinda fucked that up...where is she?

"Left and hasn't been back...Montgomery claims not to have seen her-would he LIE to cover for her?"

"I'm on it. Sit tight Rip."

Andy asked, "And what was that all about-I heard 'Black Lives Matter'...?"

Sullivan explained to her about what went on at the Ripley's, and she shook her head. "That's a slippery slope when you  
express THAT sentiment...my rebuttal to ALM is 'all lives are having their necks kneeled on for eight minutes, or being  
shot down in the streets un-armed': that usually stops that discussion in its tracks."

"Rip just spoke without thinking...I know him for what seems like forever, and I know for a fact that he didn't mean it the way  
that most who try to use that rejoiner to rebut BLM."

"Of course I don't believe he meant it in any way except a gaffe", Andy assured him. "No one in the history of Seattle fire has  
done more for Women, POC, and LGBTQ men and women than Ripley. Once Vic cools down, she''ll see that. I'll call around...  
if any of the team know, they'll tell me."

About an hour later, she hangs up from a call and reports: "She's coming here; she wants us to mediate between her and Ripley."  
Is that fine with you?"

"Of course. Smoothies for you and Vic, beer for Rip and I."

Their 20-month-old wobbles in on shaky legs, rubbing his eyes and dragging a stuffed elephant by its' nose. "Usted!!" Andy  
tells him accusingly (as he and his "cousin" Kellam are the ones preventing she and Vic from having beer). He immediately  
re-directs to his Papi, falling once before reaching. "¿O; ya despierto, Don?" A few kisses and hugs later the proud, loving  
father said "¿Tiene hambre mi Seño? Andy, can he have some warm bananas please?"

Roberto Adán Lucas Sullivan-Herrera lies placidly in his father's arms and allows himself to be fed; as soon as Andy's near,  
though he reaches his chubby arms out to her. "Traidor!" Robert sniggers as his woman showered the baby with kisses'and  
endearments.

Lucas bustled in soon after and "Chanas" as his parents nicknamed him comes immediately to life, his trade-mark dimples on<  
full display as he grins toothlessly at his Uncle Luke, who has Kel in an infant carrier. Andy places the sleeping baby in their  
baby's playpen; Chanas happily fils Lucas in on his day.

After Victoria arrives the mood doesn't dampen very much-Chanas wants to pull Vic's hair for some reason and she allows it  
(his baby strength being what it was, his tugs don't hurt at all). At last Hughes says "I shouldn't have stormed out the way that  
I did; I should have stayed and explained that for People Of Color there IS no rebuttal to BLM until an equal number of instances  
where un-armed "all lives" are murdered in street, die mysteriously in police custody, or shot in their own homes and the  
officers who did it receive no punishment. I was remiss in explaining why I feel so strongly about being present for that rally."  
"You get that, right Luke?"

"I DO...I do...I see things through the prism of a Caucasian male, and I always will. I have to remember to ask questions, and  
listen- _really listen_ to the answers. I take great pride in creating opportunities for women, people of color  
and LGBTQ persons, and in my mind, that made me 'woke'...I'm finding that that's not necessarily true. I will learn, and  
in a way I have no choice-I have a son who will probably be identified as an African American Male one day, and I'm kinda  
terrified for him...I honestly am. I won't ever be able to walk in your shoes-any of you as POC-teach me, because I'm open  
to learning what I don't know."

"Very well said, Lucas" said Andy, hugging him, then taking the now-fussy Chanas from him.

"You're 'woke'...well waking up!" Robert quipped. Kel wakes up and wants out of the playpen; he and Chanas crawl around the  
living room until suddenly remembering that they can walk, then they toddle about from adult to adult seeking accolades.

"THEY are why" Vic says apropos of nothing.

The others smile their agreement: _THEY_ are why indeed...


	2. Convincing Carina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carian wants to attend the BLM rally in downtown Seattle; Maya is  
> hesitant due to the presence of violent counter-protesters. Recent  
> comments by the 'man' (baby) occupying the WH (for now) worry Maya,  
> though Carina is determined.

**On June 16 2020 The Seattle City Council voted to ban the Seattle Police Department from using crowd**  
**control devices including chemical agents, dangerous chokeholds, and mourning badges that cover an officer’s badge number.**  
**The three measures, two of which were sponsored by council member Kshama Sawant representing Capitol Hill and the Central**  
**District, passed the council unanimously. The legislative changes join a roster of progress for the protests against police violence-**  
**though many of the larger goals around equity and Black Lives Matter have yet to be achieved.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mayor Durkin:

"In short SPD is still prohibited from owning, purchasing, renting, or using crowd control weapons, such as tear gas and pepper spray.  
The devices have proven very hazardous to elderly persons and children who attend the BLM rallies. The city attorney has a dozen law-suits  
alleging police brutality, and 80% of those have video and testimonial evidence-enough to presume that the city likely will lose those cases."

Acting Police Chief Leon Hendrix:

"Council ...as Acting Chief past policies that treated the protest against police brutality as 'un-ruly' mob eager to cause havoc and chaos,  
those who peacefully assemble and abide by the law will be treated as such: citizens who deserve the right to assemble and voice their  
opposition to policies that negatively affect their communities. I'm in communication with the Seattle office of the FBI, in the next few  
days I'll be prepared to brief the council on the information I've been provided verifying that right-wing agitators are in part responsible  
for some of the violence plaguing our city."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Carina and Maya have debated whether Carina should attend the Black Lives Matter rally in downtown Seattle: Carina is FOR, Maya  
AGAINST:

"I am GOING, Maya! Bailey will be there, and Maggie, also Jackson...and others who are not people who these actions happen  
to-Teddy, Andrea...MEREDITH!-you are going also, yes? To the BLM rally?"

"I have to be there, I'm sorta obligated...Zola is so AWARE: so SELF-AWARE, and I see her watching the footage on tv  
and looking at me with this 'well?" expression. She knows that I haven't been and now that I have a COC-Child Of  
Color-I find that I'm scared for her. She could be dragged out of her car-like that woman in Texas, or shot for  
something so simple as reaching for her driver's license. It's MY responsibility to prepare her for these challenges,  
and I don't know where to start. I mean...what do _I know_? I've lived my whole life, looking through  
the prison of my white privilege and I don't think I'm racist, but how do I _know_? Because I  
adopted Zola am I 'woke'? I was talking to Jackson and he said 'we don't want a color-blind world; we want a world  
where ALL colors are considered beautiful and relevant whatever they are'. That resonated with me", Meredith finishes.

"The counter-protesters are showing up at rallies ARMED TO THE TEETH...lots of people have been hurt by POLICE. What the  
_F-U-C-K_ is HAPPENING?! Am I the only one concerned about safety?!" Maya said loudly.

"Oooh, Mommy! She spelled a bad word!" Zola called from upstairs.

"She's sorry my love!" And Meredith leveled the evil eye at Maya.

Maya (calls upstairs): "Sorry!"

"And _Maggie Pierce_ will be there...for obvious reasons!" Maggie laughed.

"What reasons, Maggie?" Amelia asked cluelessly, and the other women burst out in helpless laughter. The youngest Sheperd  
follows-up with "WHAT?!", and Mer laughs so hard she farts.

"Look at HER and look at US sister" Mer hinted.

"Ohhhh...OK I get it! I wanna go-I can drop this one with Link's parents."

"Carina!"

"Maya!"

"I get that this is important, okay...it is so important but some of these Trump supporters are really nuts-they're  
armed and their main enabler has given them the wolf whistle AND the permission to use violence. I have a bad  
feeling about this...let's write a check...or hold an event at the station...or..."

"I have to do this, Bella. The new Chief of police is not like that man...DIXON? The one who treated you so shabily. I can  
tell...he has kind eyes. I AM DOING THIS. Come with me?

"OK. Are we dropping off kids; what?"

Meredith, Amelia, and Maggie take on that mission, and then return for the two women; from there the BLM rally in downtown  
Seattle...


	3. Educating The '19'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contentious US presidential election hits home in Portland-  
> a plot to kidnap the Governor is uncovered, and Ripley rallies his  
> troops. He inspires them, shows them why he's the best Chief in SFD history.

"I'm Kaia Jennings, WXAD, Portland where the Multnomah County Sheriff's office declared a riot after protestors filled  
the streets in both Portland Seattle as people demanded that every vote in Tuesday’s election be counted. Hundreds  
protested in both cities against President Donald Trump’s court challenges to stop the vote count in battleground  
states. Mayor Ted Wheeler, who declared victory after a bruising re-election bid, said this:

“We would be foolish if we claimed we had some monopoly on the truth,” Wheeler said. “I will work with anyone and  
I will listen to anyone who wants to work with us to move this city forward. The rioting and violence helps none of us,  
it's never a solution. We understand your frustration but destroying property and attacking those who disagree with  
us is not the answer.”

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Governor of Oregon Kate Brown spoke at a press conference addressing protesters who marched onto an interstate highway in  
in Minneapolis to protest the sitting president's threats to stop the vote count and challenge the election results (unless he prevails  
of course):

"It’s important to trust the process, and the system that has ensured free and fair elections in this country through the decades,  
even in times of great crisis. I have called out the Oregon Nation Guard to assist with the unrest, and I'm depending on members of  
law enforcement in all Oregon cities to arrest anyone breaking the law, tempering your reactions while doing so with restraint".

As she walks toward the Governor's limo afterward, her security detail re-directs her to a secondary exit. Chief of Security Byron Cray  
leans close to murmur 'We have word of an attempt to kidnap you, Governor. We're taking another route to Mahonia Hall (governor's  
official residence)...

"MY FAMILY..."

"Have been secured. US Marshals are there now. I promised you when I took this job that I would keep you and family safe, Kate."

"I know, you know that I know that, By...can you have Mike step on it, please?"

"Sure". Speaking into his wrist mic, Cray says "Lead and trail cars-we're picking up the pace...Mike..."

"On it Boss...lights and sirens".

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Sul...everyone in the barn, please." Ripley poked his head briefly into his subordinate's office door.

As 'A' shift is departing and 'B' just coming on, Ripley had a sizeable audience assembled in the barn. "Everyone: many requests  
for time and opportunity have crossed my desk to attend BLM protests during shift operations. It goes without saying that operations  
take precedence, however, I have a possible solution for those whose off days don't coincide with a rally...

..."if you can cover your shift or portion of your shift for that time, I will approve that request. This may not be as simple as it appears-  
we're overs-tressed as it is. I've contacted volunteer houses from outside the city for additional staffing. I as much as anyone am  
aware of how important showing support to your fellow firefighters is, and I should mention that some of your colleagues DO NOT  
agree with those views. PROFESSIONALISM is the guiding term. A fist-fight was reported on D about this very issue...if we're fighting  
one another, we're not fighting fires or attending to medical emergencies. We're not doing THAT in this department. Does everyone  
understand?"

"YES, CHIEF!"

"Lastly, we've cleared some personnel deemed to have ties to extremist groups both liberal and far-right from the ranks. I won't  
mention names. We protect and serve ALL communities in Seattle. ALL. That's it, 'A' dismissed, 'B' stay safe."


	4. FBI Strike Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEON HENDRX AND JULES KARR get together sexually before the BLM  
> rally-it gets HOT and EXPLICIT! Leon and Lucas both addressed the rally  
> which was attended by a large contingent of off-duty SFD and SPD personnel.  
> Plain-clothes FBI from Seattle and New York offices mingle with the crowd, in  
> the event a terrorist from with left or right is spotted among the protesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH
> 
> Descansa y duerme-rest and sleep
> 
> No permito queue me tiran, y trato de no tirar a nadien-y llegaria a la casa  
> como las 9.
> 
> I won't let anyone shoot me, and I'll try not to shoot anyone-I'll be home about 9.

Jules completely lets go and allows her body to be controlled by her desires and his willingness to satisfy them. Goosebumps form  
on her alabaster skin. Two very attractive people who decided to share a 'sweet night', though this might not qualify-this is one of  
many nights they have shared, and a "sweet night" is more like a one-night stand, at the most a long weekend...

Leon slipped his tongue into her, tasting her as she moaned loudly and her hands tightened in his hair. He extended his tongue  
all the way, and she gasped as it twisted around inside her, tasting as much of her as possible. She was getting wetter and wetter  
as her moans got louder and louder. "That's it, baby. That's it right there. OhmyGod I'm going.... to.... OHMYGOD!" He felt her pussy  
grab his tongue as she gushed, flooding his mouth with her sweet cum. Jules Karr shakily lowers her legs from her lover's muscled  
shoulders. The lusty Australian's as skillful a kisser as he's ever met, and it lit him up inside.

Hendricks breathed in sharply as she ran her hand over his cock until she reached the base, gripping his cock in her small hand and  
stroking it lovingly. She leaned in and sniffs at it: he smells and looks good enough to eat (at least SUCK): gently cupping the big man's  
balls, her breath warm and heavenly. She licked his cock from base to tip. The big man groaned; her wet tongue sliding over every inch  
of his throbbing member. She opened her mouth wide, taking the head in and stroking the shaft as she did. Leon's breathing is deep and  
a bit ragged, the combination of Jules pumping his cock with her hand, twisting it as she did so while she swirling her tongue around the tip.  
Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked on it, reveling in the power she holds over him..

When he slid his long thick strength inside of her she stared into his eyes and gave way to pleasure. Every position, movement and angle  
he maneuvered them into finds a spot no previous male or female lover has ever touched.

He crouches on strong haunches and she mounts him, facing away from him. "Ah-Ahhh!" Jules rode him like a Belmont Stakes Jockey,  
save for the difference in SIZE...Jules has big BIG boobs that don't bounce around as much when Leon grabs them in his large mitts, and  
a big bouncy behind that rebounds off of her bedmate's thighs. The strokes are deep and strong...and strongly felt...Leon and his chick on  
the side Jules Karr writhe like mating pythons in the tropical rainforest. It's as if The Acting Police Chief can feel every PULSE, SHIVER, EVERY  
SHUDDER as the lusty blonde screams with delight.

As she broke the hungry kiss finally, her face was flushed and her breathing had grown heavy. "Can you stay, or does your  
girlfriend expect you?

"It's not that", he answered, rolling out of bed. I'm scheduled to make an appearance at the Black Lives Matter rally. See you  
there later?"

"Yeah, of course." Jules knows that as far as the public is concerned that Hendrix is attached to a pianist with The Seattle  
Philharmonic Orchestra and that the two of them can't be seen publicly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Acting Police Chief introduces himself to the gathered crowd in downtown Seattle. Carina and Maya found a place to stand  
about 20 feet from where he stands atop a SPD SUV; Link and Amelia, Nico, Levi, and Bailey aren't far away (on their left). Vic  
didn't attend so that Dean can have a turn; Warren and Jackson did a double so that "B" PRT are able to. Andy states that she's  
"growing her un-born child's lungs" and won't be able to go in case tear gas is deployed (Sullivan remains home as well) though  
Lucas Ripley IS there on the opposite side of the square with Kat Noonan and Emmet Dixon.

-Leon Hendrix AT THE RALLY-

"I want to make some things clear before the start of the rally. The previous administration's tactics will not be repeated during  
my tenure. We will not deploy rubber bullets and will refrain from using any other life-threatening unless crowd activity deems it  
necessary. We're aware that there may be 'bad actors' in the assembly, and we're ready should those individuals or groups decide  
to incite or agitate violence. The protesters and counter-protesters must remain 30 yards apart. Social distancing of course remains  
in effect. Please either wear face masks or face coverings; if you choose not to one of our officers will escort you from the rally. 

"Face coverings are non-negotiable. Anyone who feels ill you'll note the Fire department vehicles staged to our front and rear. Chief of  
the Seattle Fire Department has a few remarks as soon as he has the bullhorn being passed to him".

"Much appreciated, Chief Hendrix. We have bottled water provided by Grey-Sloan Hospital, who also made available medical staff in  
the event of a serious medical issue, as well as 4 Aid Cars and multiple firefighters, who are also trained EMTS. My staff can be seen  
moving through the crowd: TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THEM if need be, please. That's all that I have, Chief Hendrix."

"With that, I turn the proceedings over to event organizers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carina turns to her girlfriend and hugs her tightly. They rub noses together in lieu of kissing as the Doctor wears a 'Grey Sloan face  
mask and Maya sports a black face mask with the SFD logo. "Aren't you happy that you came, Bella?"

"I am. I really am. This is important, and our team, our _Station_...our friends at Grey's...you stand up for your family and  
friends; I just hope that everyone understands that my hesitation was only about how dangerous some of these protests can turn out  
to be."

"I would not worry about it. They know your heart."

"Kat"

Kat turns to greet husband Damian Asante, a detective with the Seattle PD. "D!-Oh, you look tired, Amor! How many hours is this?!

"48" Asante admitted sheepishly. With a six-hour break at the station. I'm okay: I'll be home later."

" _Descansa y duerme_ " she tells him lovingly. "I love you Baby. Don't shoot anybody and don't get shot-and the baby's  
asking for you."

"No permito queue me tiran, ni tiro a nadien-y ellegaria a la casa como las 9."

\---------

Weller and Jane split-up when Jane spotted a trio o suspicious characters casting furtive glances about and fidgeting nervously.  
"READE-I have eyes on three possible suspicious subjects...near Grey-Sloan is handing out water bottles", Jane whispers into  
her faux Airpods

. 

'Copy, Jane...Scola, West converge on the Grey-Sloan water station-jane, Scola: be advised that West has on an SFD uni, and  
black armband." All agents acknowledge their boss' alert as they make their way toward their targets. One of the three-a woman  
a former Detective with SPD-smells 'law enforcement' just as Agent West gets to within 40 feet..."COPS!" she hissed to the other.  
All three walk quickly between the tents, followed by the three agents. "They're moving, Sir!" West says to Reade.

"Stay on them-CAPTURE-DON'T KILL unless you have no choice-Weller can you get there?!"

Reade starts to order Zapata to stay back, and changes his mind at the last second. He has to remind himself each time that  
his life partner and mother of his child is in the field that he can't interfere in her doing her job. And it's goddamn difficult!

Hurrying toward a street where she and Weller can intersect the three suspects, she goes off-channel and tells her man "I'm  
NOT putting myself at risk Reade-I promise...if the others can take them I'll back them up."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he said "OK-thanks."

_Rodney_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **JULES KARR** was created by lila_luscious1 and patty_parker60  
> I'm grateful to them for the use of the character.


	5. Educating Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seattle City Council considers a resolution to adopt BLM as an official  
> platform and Chief Ripley makes the same resolution a part of SFD policy.  
> Later, he and Vic get a little frisky in the Chief's office.
> 
> [In May 2017, Black Lives Matter was awarded the Sydney Peace Prize, which "honours a nominee who  
> has promoted 'peace with justice', human rights and non-violence".
> 
> In early June 2020, following the recent George Floyd protests in the US, there were protests across  
> Australia, with many of them focusing on the local issue of Aboriginal deaths in custody, racism in Australia  
> and other injustices faced by Indigenous Australians]

CITY COUNCIL MEETING-CITY OF SEATTLE-2022HRS  
15 JUN 2020

Mayor Jenny Derkin gavelled the meeting to order; a main topic on the agenda is whether the city should adopt a resolution declaring that Black Lives  
Lives do indeed Matter. "Tonight we shall hear from all speakers both for and against the resolution after which council votes. First speaker, please...um...  
Mr. John DeWitt?"

"Mayor and Council-I'm John DeWitt; Seattle born and raised. I have two businesses here, and make the city my home by choice. First, I want to state that  
I am not a racist. Every person unjustly killed deserves justice. In the cause to make things right, I will not join a movement that has nearly everything wrong.  
More innocent lives have now been taken (including cops) since these predominantly violent protests began over George Floyd’s horrific death. What about  
the black lives killed in this nationwide chaos? Do they matter?"

-dramatic pause-

Also, they are anti-capitalists. The best way to elevate people out of material poverty? Capitalism. This system is why the United States is the most charitable  
nation. I support Black Lives, Blue Lives, ALL LIVES. I ask that you vote against a council resolution acknowledging BLM. Thank you." 

A half dozen speakers later, Mayor Derkin spoke again: "Ms Donetta Jaymeson has the floor. Ms Jaymeson: welcome."

"Thank you, Mayor. Council and citizens, I'd like to address some misconceptions, both perceived and deliberately misconstrued by others about the  
movement that I am part of. BLM-or Black Lives Matter-doesn't and never has been intended to imply that all other lives don't. There are those who retort that  
'ALL LIVES MATTER', and I would agree...except that 'all lives' aren't shot down in the streets of nearly every US city nearly every day; neither are 'all lives' necks  
kneeled on for nearly nine minutes in front of millions."

"The homes of 'All Lives' aren't burst into while they are sleeping and shot to death, only to be charged with a crime instead of the rogue police who broke  
into that home. 'All Lives' don't face police questioning for the 'crime' of sitting in a Starbucks, or jogging down a street. It is nothing less than a cynical attempt  
to divert attention from the crimes committed against Black Americans and People of Color by law enforcement and right-wing extremists. The slogan is Black  
Lives Matter-never once that ONLY Black Lives Matter, though those are the lives in peril."

After drinking from the bottle of water she brought with her, Donetta Jaymeson continued:  
"BLM speaks out against the police brutality and systemic racism that caused the recent deaths of George Floyd, Ahmaud Arbery, Tony McDade, and Breonna  
Breonna Taylor, as well as the thousands of violent incidents that happen to Black people that aren’t recorded, aren’t reported or aren’t afforded the outrage  
they deserve. At its most basic level, it calls for a shift in the statistics that Black people are twice as likely to be killed by a police officer while unarmed, compared  
to a white individual. While the intention of the phrase "All Lives Matter" may be to put everyone’s life on equal footing and convey a sense of unity, responding 'All  
Lives Matter" to "Black Lives Matter" is actually more divisive than unifying. That's because it discounts and diminishes the focus on the violence and discrimination  
Black individuals face every day in this country."

"Mayor Derkin said "Ms Jaymeson, we appreciate so much your presentation this evening. We appreciate all who have spoken, and thank you for your  
passionate and yet hyperbole-free articulation of your points. At this time, all in favor of the resolution please indicate with a vocal 'AYE'; those opposed  
indicate with a vocal 'NO': the resolution passes 9-0."

/////

In their morning before shift formation, Chief Lucas Ripley reads the following from an iPad, detailing the SFD's stance regarding BLM:

'The Seattle Fire Department stands in solidarity with all calling for justice. We know that this statement is meaningless without action, which is why we  
are reaffirming our commitment to antiracism and dismantling white supremacy culture. We acknowledge that this movement is not just about the tragic  
murder of George Floyd, Breonna Taylor, and Ahmaud Arbery. This is also about Charleena Lyles, whose life was taken by Seattle Police in Magnuson Park  
in front of her four children. We cannot forget about Tommy Le, Che Taylor, Sean Fuhr, and countless other Black & Brown lives lost to a racist criminal justice  
system here in Seattle. We admit that our institution is complicit in that system, and we know we can do better. We must.'

"I crafted this statement with the input of many of you and with a variety community and religious leaders, including members of the PD and FD. To be sure,  
there are those in our and other city departments who do not agree with this resolution, or the one recently adopted by City Council. That's fine; agree or  
disagree, the requirement is that all SFD employees abide by the antiracism pieces while in service to the department. The entire mission statement is available  
in your email; I welcome all who choose to to utilize the feedback section provided for that purpose. Chief Sullivan, they're all yours."

/////

Later, eating lunch in his office with Vic, she brings up the resolution. "Thank you for that. Lip service is one thing: this type of action is another. Are you getting  
any heat?

"A Deputy Operations Chief of Procurement virtually accused me of only adopting these resolutions because I'm married to you. His wrong as far as the 'ONLY'  
part of his assertion. I've championed POC, Women, and the LGBTQ community since my early years as Chief, though I see there was much more that I could have done  
Being with you made me realize that; one day I hope to have a family with you, and the toxic environment normalized by TrumpASS could well affect our children and  
our children and grandchildren."

Vic pushed her plate and glass aside, then took a seat on her husband's lap. Wriggling provocatively, she sighed "Lock the door, Chief? "

"It's the middle of a workday...plus, there's an edict against in-station shenanigans, written by ME as I remember", he grinned. He bit back a groan when  
she pressed down deeper into his lap, and the heat of her sex permeated both of their thin uniform trousers. Her fingers in the short scruff of his beard help  
with his decision, and he whispers into her ear:

"The exception proves the rule, though...doesn't it"..., he says before kissing her.


End file.
